The Dark Descent
by Strange Slytherin
Summary: Harry Potter is tired of being treated like an innocent child. HE refuses to be manipulated once more. Then he discovers his TRUE abilities. Will he join the Dark Lord? Maybe. Maybe not. HP/DM; MildDark!Harry; Possible FLUFF and LEMONS. First FANFIC. Don't judge me. NOT LV/HP STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is not associated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros or any other company. I am merely borrowing her characters and putting them in a world that I control. I do not own Harry Potter nor do I intend to steal it from J.K. Rowling. Thank you.**

**WARNING! May contain SWEARS. And VIOLENCE. Possible lemons in the future. Not intended for readers under the age of 13. DUMBLEDORE BASHING. WEASLEY BASHING. And other bashing in the future. **

**Chapter 1: Go To Sleep, My Love**

Harry Potter is tired of being treated like an innocent child. He's tired of people looking at him like he's a wounded puppy but then expects him to just stand up and save the Wizarding World from Lord Voldemort. What if he doesn't want to stand up to the Dark Lord? What if he wants to join him in destroying the world? All his previous years at Hogwarts he had been taught to hate, fear and fight the Dark Lord (also known as Tom Riddle). When he arrived at Hogwarts, he had been told and made to believe that a dark wizard (probably the darkest wizard in current history) killed his parents making him an orphan to live in a muggle family, specifically his mother's sister. He was made to believe that this certain dark wizard tried to kill him when he was just a year old. And most importantly, he was made to believe that only he can kill the certain dark wizard known as Voldemort. But Harry is tired of all their shit. He's tired of being the Golden Boy. He's tired of being loved just because he's famous and not by being himself. He's tired of all of it.

And that is how we come to this part of the story where Harry Potter finds himself in the middle of the London streets, having run away from Grimmauld Place.

_30 minutes earlier…_

"_Harry, Ron, Hermione… You go upstairs now, Fred, George and Ginny too." Mrs Weasley said as they were ushered out of the kitchen. The Order of the Phoenix were about to have another meeting. And they're shunning Harry out of it. Harry Potter, the boy who just saw his godfather (the only family he's got) die without leaving any evidence of his death. Harry Potter, the boy who escaped the clutches of the Dark Lord once again. Harry Potter, the boy who is destined to kill the Dark Lord. Neither can live while the other survives._

_But he won't have any of that. He won't be shunned out of any other Order meeting. Not after he faced Voldemort the second time._

"_NO!" he yelled out. Everyone froze. Well, everyone except Moody's electric blue eye that is. _

"_Harry…" Hermione murmured. "Come on…"_

"_NO! I WON'T BE LEFT OUT OF ANY MEETING ABOUT VOLDEMORT AGAIN!" Harry yelled. Everyone cringed at the name. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE I'M AN INNOCENT CHILD! I JUST WITNESSED MY GODFATHER DIE! YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT AROUND AND PLAY HERO AFTER THAT! I DON'T WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE I'M WEAK OR NOT TO BE TRUSTED! IF YOU CAN'T HAVE A MEETING WHILE WE'RE ALL HERE, THEN I DON'T CARE! WE'RE GONNA STAY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"_

"_Harry… calm down, mate." Ron said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. The boy didn't seem to calm down at any rate whatsoever. _

_Harry began his little outrage because he wanted to stay for the meeting but with after every word that he had said, he found that he couldn't stay near anyone that has something to do with the Order anymore. After a few seconds of silence, he ran out of the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and out the front door. He didn't stopped there, however, he continued to run away from the house and into the busier streets of London where he knows no Order member would dare to venture to._

_When Harry left, there were a few minutes of stunned silence before one of the twins broke it._

"_Did you see his eyes?" Fred whispered to his twin brother._

"_They were as blue as ice." George said in a hushed tone._

IT was only when he was breathing heavily that Harry Potter realized that he had nowhere to go. His rage quickly turned into sadness with a hint of guilt. The guilt was quickly replaced by regret of leaving his friends. Then the regret was replaced with anger. He could feel it running through his veins, the air around him sizzling with rage. He just wanted a place where he truly belongs, place where no one treats him like an innocent boy, where no one likes him just because he's the "Boy-Who-Lived". Harry closed his eyes as the anger and sadness were giving him a massive headache. He screamed out loud (luckily the street was deserted), so loud that he could almost feel the ground shaking and quivering. His magic was making him feel alive. Suddenly, he felt the atmosphere shift.

You could imagine Harry's surprise when he opened his eyes and found himself in a place so far away from London. Well, he guessed that it was far away from London. He was in a place he's not familiar with. Did he just apparated? Just by himself? How curious.

He looked around and was very surprised to find himself in the middle of a courtroom with almost 20 or more Deatheaters gathered in it including the Malfoys (his heart skipped a beat as his eyes landed on Draco Malfoy whom he secretly fancied since 3rd year), the Lestranges and other wealthy pureblood families. Oddly, they were all silent. Even the Dark Lord himself who was sitting on the far end of the room

"It's Harry Potter, my lord!" a Deatheater nearest to him suddenly announced.

"Potter? Surely he doesn't have a death wish." Voldemort spoke out. His voice was different for Harry yet familiar at the same time. It wasn't cold or menacing. It sounded almost human. As if he has a nose. "Bring him here!"

Three Deatheaters rounded up on him and grabbed him by the arm. Acting on instinct, he grabbed his wand from his back pocket was just thinking about how the Reducto spell can knock these Deatheaters down for good when it just happened. He hasn't even casted a single spell but the three Deatheaters that grabbed him, plus several more near him, were just knocked out as if they were hit with something that sent them 10 feet away or more from their original position.

Suddenly all of the Deatheaters in the room were running towards Harry's direction sending off curses, jinxes and hexes.

"Protego!" he casted a blocking charm. _Why can't all of these Deatheaters be still for one moment?! Can they just be hit with a Body-Binding jinx all at once?! _His plea had been answered when all of the Deatheaters charging at him suddenly stopped and fell to the ground, frozen with movement only coming from their confused eyes.

To say that the Dark Lord was surprised was an extreme understatement. In his shock, Voldemort stood up from his seat to see what had happened to his followers. It was only then that Harry got sight of the Dark Lord.

"Whoa…" Harry muttered as he saw how Voldemort had changed. His eyes were still red but his face was very different. It was the same face that he came across in his 2nd year in the Chamber of Secrets. It was 16-year-old Tom Riddle and not the bad and nose less Voldemort he had saw in the graveyard in his 4th year.

"Yes, Potter. I see that you have seen my… change in appearance. I quite like it myself actually." Tom Riddle smirked. But it was not a scary smirk. It was a teasing one.

"B-But…how…why…AAAAARGH!" Harry started to ask question but there was suddenly a head-splitting pain on his scar. It burned like a Fiendfyre was casted on it. It burned with a prickling pain that Harry actually clutched his head and started to scream. Even if he forced his mind to conjure up images of Draco's solemn face, the pain from his scar was too extreme and painful for him to handle.

"What's happening to him?!" Harry heard a familiar voice, not Riddle's, speak in the background. It was rather faint and sounded so far away he couldn't recognize whose it was.

The pain was becoming unbearable that Harry could feel himself slipping out of consciousness. No. He can't pass out in here. He will surely be dead in a minute maybe half a minute. He prayed that his weird wandless and voiceless magic would save him but he didn't feel the atmosphere shift. Now he would never admit his feeling for Draco.

Within 10 seconds, Harry's screaming suddenly stopped and he fell to the ground unconscious.

_DMHPDMHP_

Draco Malfoy didn't know what he was feeling but he's worried about Harry Potter, the boy whom he tormented for almost 4 years and who rejected his friendship in first year. Yet his heart was aching at the sight of the boy wrenching on the floor in agony.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HIM?!" Draco yelled out without thinking. His parents looked at him weirdly but he found that, at the moment, he didn't care.

Suddenly, Harry's screaming just stopped. It didn't soften down. It just stopped like there was a switch turned on. And the next thing he saw made Draco's heart wrench even more. Harry Potter was lying on the floor, unconscious and helpless with his scar burning a bright red. He had the need to pick Harry up himself from the floor but then his mind and rational thinking protested. His parents would know something is up with their son. Bloody hell, they already know something is up with the way Draco screamed in concern for Harry Potter.

"What will we do with him, my lord?" Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy was the first to break the silence that occurred for a few moments.

It is shocking how everything had changed within a matter of days. A week ago, the Dark Lord was planning his attack on Hogwarts and how Dumbledore should die but then he made Severus check up on his [the Dark Lord's] memory. Apparently, he kept on forgetting the names of his followers and also his well detailed plans. When Severus Snape informed Voldemort that he had been casted with a strong memory blocking charm, he instantly made his most loyal servant remove it. Apparently, his memory about killing the Potters was not real. Also, him [the Dark Lord] being a ruthless, heartless, and cold-blooded murderer was a lie. He hasn't killed anyone except his muggle father's family. In addition to that, the Dark Lord believed that he had friends. Actual friends who didn't care about his blood status or that he's a Slytherin and they are Gryffindors. Close friends like Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Not Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew has been and always will be a scoundrel in Tom Riddle's eyes.

Tom was still in the "recovering" phase. He was dumbstruck after all the real memories rushed into his mind. He instantly sought after his horcruxes and destroyed them. After that, Tom Riddle hired a skilled healer to make his face return into its humane state. The only thing that didn't change was Riddle's hatred for muggles and muggleborns and his fear and hatred for Dumbledore. They [the Dark Lord and his followers] were discussing about their change of plans when Potter popped in out of nowhere.

"Put him in one of the bedrooms. Find out what's wrong with him. Treat him if you must. I'll explain everything to him later on." Tom Riddle said with a frown as he rubbed his temples.

"Yes, my lord." Narcissa Malfoy said before turning to her husband and son. "Come on, you two, help me carry him."

Now, usually, Lucius Malfoy would have shouted in protest about this but unless he wanted to be crucio-d, he just kept his mouth shut. Draco, on the other hand, was still confused. He moved based on his sub-conscious and without that much of a thought.

The two Malfoys carried Harry Potter to a suite in the Guest's Wing of the house before settling him on the bed and letting Narcissa work on the boy's condition.

Draco Malfoy proceeded to the library in the dungeons to calm himself and think.

Why was he so concerned for Potter's well-being? A few days ago, he might have hexed the dark haired boy into oblivion but now… just because of his scar… and his pain.

**Author's Note: This is my FIRST story to be published here on Fanfiction . net. After reading fanfics for almost 5 years, I have FINALLY gathered up the will to publish a story of my own.**

**Feel FREE to leave your REVIEWS and COMMENTS about the story.**

**Encouragement helps me write more interesting things…**

**Sincerely,**

**Strange Slytherin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Even if they are short, I really really appreciate it! Thank you for lending your time on reading my first piece of art. **

**Thank you to_ Jaide Wolf, TheSlytherin3, Jedi Knight Kat, Lupinesence and Guest (whoever you are) for being the FIRST 5 REVIEWERS_! **

**This is a HP/DM slash story and NOT a HP/LV story. Though Riddle will have a very IMPORTANT NON-ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP with Harry. It's in this chapter actually. **

**Disclaimer: This story is not associated with J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros or any other company. I am merely borrowing her characters and putting them in a world that I control. I do not own Harry Potter nor do I intend to steal it from J.K. Rowling. Thank you.**

**WARNING! May contain SWEARS. And VIOLENCE. Possible lemons in the future. Not intended for readers under the age of 13. DUMBLEDORE BASHING. WEASLEY BASHING. And other bashing in the future.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

This will seem cliché but Harry Potter had a strange dream. A very strange dream indeed. It wasn't an "I'm-Walking-Down-A-Bloody-Creepy-Corridor" dream. No.

He dreamed that he was standing in the middle of a vast yet barren field covered in tall withered grass. One couldn't see any sign of fruitful life in the said place. Harry looked up. Even though it was bright, he saw no sun.

_Weird. _Harry thought to himself.

Suddenly, the atmosphere around him shifted. There was some kind of disturbance in the barren yet peaceful field. Everything went dark; the skies and even the grounds. The withered grass had been turned to ashes as if an invisible fire roared through them. Lightning and thunder began to make themselves known in the dark sky as it went completely dark. Harry couldn't see anything. Only the constant light of the lightning that struck nearby but not at him gave him a weak light source. He immediately reached for his back pocket in an attempt to get his wand and cast _Lumos_ but his plan failed the moment he realized that his wand was not where it should be. Harry tried his other pockets with fruitless attempts. He groaned in irritation and mild fear as he realized that he is in an unknown place, unarmed.

He tried looking around trying to see something but come up with nothing. Not a single tree or even a single boulder is to be seen within the eye's sight. Harry was beginning to worry. He didn't know if this was a dream or not.

Just then, the lightning struck something directly in front of him followed by the thunder. He sub-consciously stared at something in the darkness without recognizing anything. Another lightning struck giving him a weak light source.

Harry almost screamed bloody murder as it suddenly illuminated a figure standing directly in front of him but not that close. Without any warning, the figure was illuminated by a dreamlike and creepy light.

The figure, or should he say _creature_, standing a mere 3 feet in front of him had this very regal and intimidating stature. It was a woman with long pale blond, almost white, hair and white robes made of…. Silk? And she looked like she's glowing. Harry wasn't sure. Though his mind came up with a question: If this…woman was glowing then why the bloody hell didn't he saw her before?Harry examined the woman closely. Earlier, it was mentioned that the woman had long hair. It's probably the understatement of the century. When Harry said long, it was _really _long. It flowed from the creature's head, to her shoulders, down to her waist, reaching her feet and ran another good 5 feet on the ground.

Just then the woman or something or whatnot turned to him with a snap of her neck. Then the next thing Harry knew, its face was only a mere 10 inches or so from his. Suddenly What's-Her-Name began speaking in a voice that echoed throughout the field and even in his head. Something was odd about her voice. It sounds like it belongs to a thousand year old spirit who had lived so long and experienced too many therefore gaining wisdom and knowledge.

_**Hadrian James Potter. I summon thee to see the truth. In the heart of every man, there is darkness kept within. Your mind has been deceived and taken from your own kin. Now is the time for the answers to the questions, but you have to search for them yourself. Now is the time to declare oneself. Will it be for the good or for the bad? I now leave you with a warning. Take heed that what you see is not what you truly get. Devious minds carry dangerous plots. Dark hearts emit raw and dark power… **_

The voice faded with the woman. It was dark again. Harry pondered over what the creature had said. He wondered why it called her "Hadrian". There has to be something different going on.

But before he could think about it any further, he was pulled away from his unconsciousness by something cold touching his lips and some form of liquid flowing into his mouth. Harry sensed that it was an Awakening Potion. His mind came to full awareness but he refused to open his eyes and waited for at least 5 seconds or more to do so.

"I'm still alive!" Harry whispered in astonishment. He was really certain that he was dying when he felt that truly unbearable pain on his scar. And he was also perfectly sure that the Deatheaters, or at least Voldemort, would try to kill him once he passed out. To his surprise, he found himself in a fully and elegantly furnished room instead of in a coffin.

"Of course you're alive, you dimwit." Someone drawled from Harry's right. He turned to see a familiar blonde sitting by the fireplace with a book named "Witch Hunts and Torture" by Hupert Yinova covering most of his face.

"Malfoy…" Harry drawled out, perfectly imitating his archenemy. Draco Malfoy lowered the book he's holding and glared at the brunette.

"If you don't want to be hexed badly, I suggest you shut up now." Malfoy said before turning back to his book.

"What are you doing here anyways? And where the bloody hell am I ?" Harry asked with slight anger in his voice.

"Language, Potter. You wouldn't want to think that the Golden Boy of Gryffindor is not that Golden after all." Draco teased with a smirk without looking up from his book. Harry wanted to give out a snarky reply but his mind came up with nothing. "As for the question, I have been given the task to guard you since you fainted in the middle of our courtroom. And you already know where you are…"

_I'm not the Golden Boy of Gryffindor. Not anymore. I'm not even the Boy-Who-Lived anymore. I don't want to be._

"Yeah. I know I'm in the _most extravagant _Malfoy Manor. No need to rub it in my face." Harry said the _most extravagant _part with the heaviest of sarcasm. Draco Malfoy glared at him once more before standing up and heading straight to the door, leaving his book behind. Harry had a suspicion that Draco is going to the Dark Lord to inform him of his own [Harry's] awakening.

_Wait. Since when did I call Malfoy "Draco" again? _Harry asked himself. Then shrugged thinking that it was something brought to him by the atmosphere of the Manor. Its elegance and sophistication truly felt like home to Harry. He scanned the room he is currently place in. The walls are painted in black with white French details, the floor is carpeted in blood red, and the bed is adorned with black, red, and white cushions and pillows. There is a small coffee table by the fireplace in deep brown with red-cushioned seats placed on either side. There is also a wide range of book shelves in the room. Harry suspected that some of the books carry very Dark Magic indeed. Individually, these items may seem _too harsh _but when put together in an interior design or room, they work quite well with each other. As much as he enjoyed staring at the pieces of furniture in the room, something quite interesting caught Harry's eye. He looked closely at the headboard of the bed to see dragons carved on it. The dragons may have the same colours, as they are just carved out of wood, but Harry can tell that these dragons come in different kinds. He recognized the Hungarian Horntail who was kind of stepping on or ruling over 3 other dragons which Harry recognized as well; a Welsh Green, a Swedish Short Snout and a Chinese Fireball. All of these were in the First Task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He wondered what this superiority symbolizes. He also wondered whose this room was.

But before he could have any chance on coming up with a valid reason, Draco Malfoy came back.

"The Dark Lord asks for you." Was the only words he spoken. Harry got up from the bed and went with Draco Malfoy.

_I shouldn't be doing this. I'm supposed to save the world from Voldemort not join him! And since when did it even cross my mind that I would join him?! Everyone must be so worried right now. But how could I escape these bloody Deatheaters?! There are too many of them. Maybe I could… no. That would be too hard. Maybe I should have just died. _

"Ah, Harry Potter!" A cold menacing voice pulled Harry out of his reverie. "How wonderful!"

They were in the Malfoy Dining Room. There was a long rectangular mahogany table and the Dark Lord was sitting at the head of the table with the Deatheaters sitting based on their ranks. Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange were sitting closest to the Dark Lord.

Even if Harry already saw the Dark Lord's new form earlier, he was still caught off guard by the young looking Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. in front of him.

"Bellatrix and Rudolphus, you will get both of them out of Azkaban, understood? You are all dismissed." Riddle said to his followers who immediately left the room. A shiver ran down Harry's spine as he realized that he was alone with his – supposed to be - enemy. "Harry, why don't you take a seat? Polly!"

Surprisingly, his voice held no venom, anger or hatred whatsoever. Harry took a seat two seats away from Voldemort. Or was it Tom Riddle now? His scar burned a bit but not as much as before. A long silence passed by with Riddle looking far away as if pondering over something.

A house elf popped beside Riddle.

"Master Lord asked for Polly?" the house elf named Polly bowed down.

"Bring us some tea and snacks." Riddle ordered.

"Yes, Master Lord. Polly will bring tea and snacks." Polly disappeared mid-bow. Five seconds later and she popped in again holding a tray which she settled on the table. "Polly has brought tea and snacks, Master Lord."

"Thank you, Polly." Riddle gave a small smile to the house elf who smiled back before popping away. Riddle then motioned for Harry to take some tea. Harry took a cup of tea before adding two sugarcubes and some milk.

Harry cleared his throat calling the attention of Riddle.

"I—um.." He started to say but his voice came out hoarse. He cleared his throat again.

"You must be wondering why I'm not torturing you right now, correct?" Riddle voiced out Harry's deepest concerns. Harry gulped before nodding. "What do you know about Horcruxes, Harry?"

"Whore…What?" Harry scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"A horcrux is an object wherein you store a part of your soul making you almost immortal. Your body might be destroyed but as long as you have a horcrux then one is really not dead." Riddle explained. "As I was saying, I created my horcruxes in order to stay immortal. But, unfortunately, by creating these horcruxes, I almost lost my sanity making me a cold hearted, stupid, insane and murdering bastard rather than the cunning, sly, resourceful and smart Slytherin than I originally am.

"It concerned me that almost all of my plans are not coming to fruition. Something else was bothering me too. There seems to be some kind of block in my mind. So, essentially, I made Severus remove the said block and I made them destroy my horcruxes. But instead of destroying the piece of soul within, I had Lucius and Severus return the soul in my body making me mortal yet sane."

It took Harry several minutes to absorb the information he was given. He wondered if this was just some sort of plot to have him on the "Dark" side. But as his brain processed the information that Riddle spoke of, his suspicions toned down a notch.

"You said horcruxes… how many, exactly…" Harry said. He was still shocked that he was having a civilized conversation with the man who killed his parents.

"Seven." Riddle answered curtly. "I have seven horcruxes, though I suspect that I have one more horcrux that I have accidentally created.

"I have not destroyed all of them. I still have Nagini."

As if on cue, the said snake slithered from the shadows and on Riddle's lap.

_[Hello there, young one.] _Nagini hissed. It still bothered Harry that he was able to speak Parseltongue but ever since he left Grimmauld Place, he decided to embrace his true self. If he was able to speak to snakes, then great, it's a rare talent given only to Salazar Slytherin's descendants after all.

[_I'm doing great, thank you.] _Harry answered in Parseltongue.

_[You are able to speak the language that my ancestor is gifted with?] _Riddle joined in their conversation.

[_Yes. I found out when I was in second year at Hogwarts.] _Harry answered.

_[I can sense something familiar about you, snakeling.] _Nagini told Harry.

_[What is it?] _Harry asked.

_[You-] _Nagini started to say but was cut off.

_[That's enough, Nagini.] _Riddle said.

_[You're such a spoilsport, Marvolo.] _Nagini hissed in a teasing tone before retreating back to her hideout.

"Nagini has been my companion for more than 2 decades. She has been my friend and sister of some sort. But she can be very annoying if she wants to." Riddle explained with a hint of annoyance for the snake before turning back to the dark-haired boy who was once his sworn enemy.

"You mentioned earlier that you have a block in your mind that has been removed by Professor Snape… what it revealed, if you don't mind me asking." Harry asked him in a slightly shivering voice. Riddle figured that Harry was still a bit scared of him.

_My grandson scared of me… How pathetic._

* * *

**Author's Note: I read this over real quick and fixed some unintended grammar errors. Please take note that this is a work of FICTION. I had some ideas in my mind that I would like to write that's why I decided to write it here. Voldemort may seem OOC but that is what I intended him to be. Please bear with me on this one.**

**Also, I wanted this chapter to reach at least 2,000 words before I put it up that's why it's taking too long.**

**UPDATES are every MONDAY or WEDNESDAY. If I don't get to update, please remind me by messaging me.**

**Anyways, please take the time to REVIEW about this chapter. Please leave some suggestions on how I could improve this story. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Updated: 4/8/2014**

**So, I fixed another grammar mistake that I made. Sorry for the mistake! *smiles***

**Sincerely,**

**Strange Slytherin**


End file.
